


Bad Angel

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Lucifer is misbehaving, and Sam thinks he deserves a spanking.





	Bad Angel

"Okay, that's enough," Sam said. 

Lucifer simply raised his eyebrows at the younger Winchester. He was just playing around. Well, he was driving him crazy for hours now, but he thought that he was used to it. 

"Bend over. Now."

Now that was one kind of a tone Sam had there. Did he just sound serious? Did he really look at him as if he was ready to punch him in the face? It was hilarious, and Lucifer didn't even budge.

"You want me to do what? And why, Sammy? I didn't do anything bad this time," he said innocently, crossing his arms. Lucifer's puppy eyes weren't making anything better now. 

Sam grabbed Lucifer by the hair and pulled him toward him. 

"Ouch!" Lucifer shouted, but he was grinning and in the mood to play. Sam's cold stare remained.

"For the last time, Lucifer. You'll turn around, bend over my desk and shut your mouth. You won't like the other thing I planned for you in case you refuse," he threatened. Oh, Lucifer was definitely ready to play. Sam caressed his head and slowly leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Your safeword?"

"Cage," Lucifer answered, closing his eyes as Sam's mouth tickled his skin. Sam looked at Lucifer, waiting. He knew what he had to do.

Lucifer turned around. Not looking at Sam, not knowing what he could do right now was making him both excited and nervous. Lucifer hesitated for a second, but he knew that he was expected to do this himself now. He opened his belt and the zipper of his jeans before he slid it down to his knees. He could practically feel Sam's eyes on him. Lucifer then slid his underwear down, revealing his bare ass before he finally started to bend over.

Sam stepped closer and put his hand on the angel's back. 

"You're going to count for me," he told him before he disappeared for a short moment. "And keep those hands on the desk," he shouted from the other room. Lucifer obeyed.

Sam returned with an object in his hand that Lucifer couldn't see. He was standing behind him once again, putting one hand on his ass cheek, as if to check it. Lucifer's last spanking was a month ago. He could handle it today, and he should, Sam thought.

The paddle hit him faster than he could prepare for it, and he inhaled quickly. 

"One."

The following smacks were even crueller, making the archangel hiss and clench his jaw. 

"Two, three!"

Sam didn't give him a break and kept hitting him with the paddle, watching the delicate skin turn from white to a light red. Lucifer flinched after every hit. No matter how tough and powerful he acted on a daily basis, when Sam had control over him, he was nothing but a pitiful, needy mess. 

"Four! Five, fuck, Sammy, how many are left?" he asked, and his answer was a sixth hit on his ass. 

"I told you to count, not to ask questions!" 

Lucifer had tears in his eyes after number twelve. They started running down his face after fourteen. Lucifer groaned and held on to the edge of the desk tight. Sam kept using the paddle until he hit twenty, and Lucifer counted every single smack. 

After setting the paddle aside, Sam carefully ran his hand through Lucifer's hair before wiping the tears off his cheeks. 

"Shh." 

Sam kissed his face and whispered into his ear, telling him how good he was. He walked behind Lucifer again, pulling his underwear and jeans up. He then kissed him on the back of his neck. 

"Good angel," he whispered, and Lucifer smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like sub!Luci... that's all


End file.
